Cartas de Hinata
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Hinata ultimada mente le gusta escribir cartas de como se siente. Estas cartas van dirigidas a Sasuke Uchiha donde ella le dice como se esta sintiendo... Inspiradas en el romanticismo. ¿Le entregara las cartas?¿Qué escribirá en ellas?...
1. Te amo

Hola como ya sabrán Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia es mia jijiji.

* * *

Carta de Hinata.

Eres mi mejor amigo te quiero mucho,

Soy tímida lo se pero tu eres especialmente loco por lo cual,

No se si los dos...

Estos días he pensado en un tu y yo pero,

No...

¿Sabes porque?

Yo no quiero dañar algo tan bello como esto

Y

Se que todo cambiara si te lo digo.

No se si es una absurda ilusión las mariposas que siento en el estomago...

No se si esas imágenes que aparecen mientras cierro los ojos son solo cosas mías

O

En realidad son...

No se,

Ni porque lo escribo.

Estos meses desde mi ultima carta para Naruto,

Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir cartas...

No se que gano con ello

Y

Siento que pierdo tiempo mas sin embargo creo que me ayuda.

Si llego a morir quedaran estas cartas para que todos sepan lo que siento...

Mas sin embargo este no es su propósito,

Es solo para decir lo que no digo,

Con palabras firmes

Y

claras.

Lo se absurdo pero no te molestes.

**TE AMO.**

Pero no lo sabrás jamás.

Esconderé mi corazón en un lugar donde no lo puedas encontrar.

Contendré la respiración para no suspirar...

Al verte pasar,

Luchare con mi corazón para que deje de latir,

Lamento molestarte en realidad no era mi intención,

Es solo que quería,

Y...

Quiero que sepas como me siento.

Espero verte algún día feliz,

Como Naruto al lado de Sakura...

No me arrepiento de haberlo amado,

Nunca me arrepentiré,

Fui feliz en sus brazos

Y

A pasar de todo no tengo nada que recriminarle.

El lo intento,

No me amo y yo triste lo vi como si el hubiera jugado conmigo...

Y aunque no lo hizo...

Ganó.

Siempre ganó.

Contigo me siento:

Feliz.

Alegre.

Libre.

Amada...

Se que solo somos amigos,

Solo entrenamos para ser mejores ninjas,

Solo compartimos tiempo juntos por nuestros silencios,

Solo tomas mis cabellos en tus manos por que estas aburrido,

Solo me miras a los ojos para ver si te digo la verdad,

Aunque sabes que no miento cuando digo lo que siento

pero digo tan poco,

Que no te culpo por dudar.

Se que la ves que me cargaste entre tus brazos fue porque estaba desmayada,

Cuando me acostaste en tu cama

Y

Te sentaste al lado,

Solo esperabas que despertará para acompañarme a casa.

Y

Cuando me robaste ese beso mientras dormía...

Solo era...

Por que eres hombre.

Mas sin embargo fue la mejor forma en la que me han despertado en toda mi vida.

**TE AMO**.

Espero no te molesten mis palabras,

Pero...

Muero por sentir tus labios sobre los míos,

Fundirnos en un solo ser,

Jamas te lo diría pero si te lo escribiría hasta en mil cartas,

Quiero amarte como nadie lo ha hecho,

Y

Acerté adicto a mi para que no me dejes jamas...

Por mi no te preocupes te amare aun cuando nuestros cuerpos se pudran metros bajo tierra.

Se que mi timidez...

No me deja ni preguntarte la hora,

Pero no por ello no significa que no siento nada,

Por que siento mucho aquí en mi pecho

Y...

No lo puedo sacar.

No dañare esta bella amistad.

Pues eres una de las mejores cosas de mi vida,

Aunque duela estaré a tu lado,

Te ayudándote en todo lo que pueda

Y

Seguiré siendo tu amiga fiel.

Cocinare los mas dulces manjares,

Para ver si tanta azúcar logra calar en ti

Y

Así lograr ver una sonrisa completa,

Mentiría si escribiera que no te he visto sonreír,

Ya que lo he hecho...

Pero son tan cortas y pequeñas,

Mas sin embargo logran descolocar me

Y

También detener mi mundo de una manera muy drástica.

En fin disculpa la molestia espero no molestarte.

Solo quiero que sepas que...

**TE AMO.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Espero les guste y dejen un comentario (y si no les gusta también)jiijijijijij.

Esta es una carta que le escribe Hinata a Sasuke,

Ella como pudieron apreciar siente algo mas que amistad por Sasuke

Con el cual comparte una amistad valiosa para ella

Y

Para no arruinar esa amistad ella prefiere escribir en cartas sus sentimientos.


	2. Un brillo especial

Carta de Hinata.

Hoy...

Te veo algo diferente,

Desde esa misión con tu equipo no eres el mismo...

Te veo algo distraído,

Desde esa misión,

Te veo y te desconozco...

No se que habrá pasado

Pero...

Veo en ti un brillo especial,

Tengo miedo se que no eres mio

Y

Nunca lo serás.

Se que en cualquier momento padre me comprometerá y me tendré que ir,

Aunque odie decirlo...

Espero que ese momento llegue,

Quiero sentirme amada...

Aunque sea por educación,

Lo se suena muy mal pero no sabes cuanto necesito a alguien a mi lado,

Solo su presencia seria suficiente para no sentirme sola en mis días

Y

Su recuerdo en mis noches para dormir.

Alguien que me ame solo eso me aria feliz...

Se que ese no eres tu,

Estas ocupado

Y

distraído en Kami sabrá que

O

quien?...

No obstante te amo...

Pero ese es mi problema

escribo eso una y otra vez,

Pero...

Eso...

No...

...

...

..

Te traerá a mi lado.

En realidad casi me matas de un golpe la ultima vez,

Ella tiene tu cabeza muy ocupada verdad,

Ah de ser muy hermosa,

Firme

Y

algo altanera como tu.

Alguien que aun...

Tenga una sonrisa

Y no tema mostrarla.

Alguien que te haga sonreír,

No como yo que siempre ando con muecas,

Alguien que te mire a los ojos y te diga...

TE AMO,

Sin pensarlo dos o mas veces,

Alguien que actúe por instinto

Y

No tenga tantos complejos.

Extraño a Neji...

El me hacia sentir protegida y su amor,

Bien no era el de un enamorado

Pero si era el amor de un hermano,

Me hace falta su presencia,

Mis días son vacíos sin el,

Sabes no me gusta recordarlo

¿Porque?

No me gusta llorarlo...

Y es lo único que hago cuando lo recuerdo,

Me hace tanta falta.

Mis amigos están asiendo sus vidas no me excluyen pero tampoco me puedo incluir,

Ellos son los lideres de sus respectivos clanes,

Shino de nacimiento

Y

Kiba tuvo que ver a su hermana morir...

Ellos tienes muchas cosas que hacer,

Pero yo solo puedo regodearse en mi tristeza

Y

Sentir su frío abrazo.

Padre me ve como una mujer fuerte y bondadosa como mi madre,

Recuerdo que cuando me lo dijo me lleno de alegría,

Me dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mi...

Que siempre lo estuvo...

Pero,

Como siempre un pero,

No puedo ser líder del clan ya que soy muy amable

Y

Para ser un buen líder eso mas que una cualidad es un obstáculo,

Quizas

Demasiado grande...

Me dijo que

Quizas

Si Neji hubiera vivido...

Yo hubiera sido su...

ESPOSA

Y a si matriarca de el clan junto a el.

Pero uno no puede amar a un hermano

O

¿Si?

Mejor no pienso en eso.

Ahora lo que me preocupa es que tengas un amor

Y

Ese amor te aleje de mis garras,

Que desesperadas buscan algo de tu amor o cariño,

Que te necesitan con desespero

Y

Que te quieren.

No se que dirías...

Si yo me confesara a ti...

Aunque,

Ahora temo,

Por ese:

Ya hay alguien a quien amo,

Ya me gusta alguien,

Es tarde,

No somos para estar,

No eres tu soy yo,

Es que no te veo como alguien para estar,

Que quiero pero no te amo,

No creo sea conveniente,

Eres como una hermanita para mi,

Quiero alguien diferente,

No eres mi modelo de la mujer con la que quiero estar

O

lo peor...

No te amo y no lo are nunca ya que siempre ame a alguien que si bien no es mejor que tu,

Es muy diferente,

Eres perfecta en todos los sentidos

Pero la persona que amo carece de todo lo que te hace perfecta

Pero así la amo

Tu solo seras una amiga para mi,

Créeme te quiero mucho

Podría decir que te amo,

Pero tu eres mas una hermanita que una NOVIA O esposa para mi.

Lo siento por no decirlo antes.

Eso me lo dijo Naruto lo recuerdo muy bien.

En fin no te molestare mas...

Solo quiero que sepas que te sigo amando...

TE AMO

Mas que en la carta anterior...

TE AMO

Mas cada dia que pasa...

TE AMO

Mas cada vez que te recuerdo...

TE AMO

No te molesto mas solo...

TEAMO

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste las escribo con mucho amor...! espero les guste y porfavor.

Déjenme:

Comentarios, (acepto rosas y tomates)

Favoritos

Y

Alertas...!

Gracias a todos por leer:

SASUHINAforever XD

rubiiiiiiiiii

anahina

mynameisyo

cacaguate


	3. El tiempo en mi contra

Cartas de Hinata.

Ya han pasado seis meses...

Tengo muchas cartas que te describen a la perfección pero ninguna con tu nombre,

Tengo miedo...

De que alguien las mire pero son tantas que las tengo que meter en cajas,

Son solo dos cajas

Y

una esta a la mitad.

Padre el no se que le pasa,

Esta más al pendiente de mi...

Como si quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo,

Lo cual me gusta pero me da miedo ya que que no estoy acostumbrada.

Eh notado que te has alejado de mi pero no importa...

**TE SIGO AMANDO.**

**AMOR.**

Los días lejos de ti me parecen tan vacíos como una copa de cristal.

Los días lejos de ti me parecen tan vacíos como una noche sin luna.

Los días lejos de ti me parecen tan vacíos como un cielo sin nubes.

Los días lejos de ti me parecen tan vacíos como mi solitario corazón...

Me temo que estoy cambian,

No se si me gusta ese cambio,

Yo me caracterizó por ser tímida y educada,

Si me llegasen a preguntar.

Pero ultimadamente eso se ve empañado por los sueños

Que he tenido contigo.

Sueños en los que estoy en tus brazos mientras...

Me besas sin impetu,

Me tocas sin verguensa,

Me miras con descaro

Y...

Me haces tuya.

No se como logras doblegarme de esta forma...

Sin saberlo sin desearlo solo...

solo...

_Lo haces._

Y

Aunque suene extraño me gusta...

Solo tu presencia me hace cambiar,

Tu voz me hace delirar,

Tu chakra me adsorbe

Y

Tu cercanía me hace sentir mariposas.

**TE AMO.**

Estoy al sorprendida y feliz,

Lady Tsunade me ofreció ascenderme a Anbu

¡A mi...!

Creo que mi esfuerzo esta dando frutos,

Creo que estoy logrando mi sueño

_"ser fuerte como mi padre y bondadosa como mi madre"_

Aunque temo que el Anbu me cambie quiero estar en el.

Quizás por que era el sueño de Neji...

O porque tu eres el líder y quiero estar cerca de ti.

**TE AMO**

Tendré una misión de Anbu tan pronto acepte no se tengo curiosidad...

¿Que será?.

**TE AMO.**

Amo todo de ti...

Quiero estar cerca de ti aunque me haga daño,

Quiero ayudarte a ser feliz,

Aunque no sea conmigo.

Siempre estas de misiones y cuando quiero hablar tu simplemente me dices que estas cansado.

Me siento como una de tus fans.

Aunque ella tienen esperanzas yo ya me resigne.

Pero...

**TE AMO.**

Estoy pensando en comprar un diario jijijiji...

Quizás las pase todas las cartas al diario

Y

Así las queme.

Quizás ayude a no ocupar tanto espacio o a ordenar mis pensamientos.

Me siento como quinceañera cuando tengo 17.

Me haces sentir cosas que nunca sentí lo cual me extraña

Pero...

Me...

Me... En... Can... Ta...

Me encanta.

TE AMO.

SIEMPRE TUYA...

SECRETAMENTE TUYA...

AMOR...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuará...

* * *

Realmente gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza es que mi inspiración es caprichosa,

Deberás si fuera por mi ya hubiera terminado todo.

Estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de:

Misión Sasuhina,

De una ilusión a tu realidad,

Cambiando,

Y

Un oneshot Kina-Hina.

Si lo se, muchas son aquellas que les debo pero ni de chiste la musa quiere regresar.

Pero no se preocupen... mi objetivo es terminar todo en estas vacaciones y ver si dejo la pagina.

O solo hago oneshot.

Gracias por leer:

Saara-Chan94

SASUHINAforever XD

sasuhinafan por siempre

mew mew Alejandra

Itary.


End file.
